


The New Year

by DaiOmikuji



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiOmikuji/pseuds/DaiOmikuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keinginan kecil Aomine terusik ketika Kagami tidak kunjung datang pada tempat perjanjian mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

Aomine menatap langit. Cahaya warna-warni tengah berpendar, cahayanya kontras menyinari kegelapan malam. Pria berkulit gelap itu menghela nafas, dia melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Sihir Cinderela sudah habis. Dia telat lagi. Tahun sudah berganti. Orang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia meluruskan badannya, memijat lehernya, membunyikan sendi-sendi melepaskan pegal. Pria berambut biru itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mercusuar. Menjauhi tempat janji pertemuan mereka untuk menyaksikan kembang api akhir tahun. Mungkin dia bukan orang yang suka akan kenangan seperti novel picisan ini. Tapi Kagamilah yang mengusulkan ide itu. Ide selain menghabiskan tahun baru di lapangan basket. Kagami sendirilah yang mengusulkan tempat dimana mereka bertemu. Dia janji tidak akan terlambat tahun ini.

Sudah cukup. Ini sudah masuk tahun ketiga. Dia sudah bersabar dua tahun. Orang itu tidak ada kemauan untuk berubah. Bahkan menepati waktu janji mereka saja sepertinya sulit.

Menyungging senyum tipis, matanya menatap pasir berbatu yang tengah diinjaknya. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

00:45

Kagami tersengal, matanya melihat kanan-kirinya. Dia tidak menemukan sosok Aomine di mana pun. Menghela nafas tepat di hadapan mercusuar tinggi, Kagami menyender, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Letusan kembang api masih berlangsung di beberapa tempat. Sinar terang membuatnya memicingkan mata.

"Sial, aku tahu aku terlambat. Apa dia marah…" Dia menatap kue yang tengah dibawanya. "Aku sudah mengikuti saran Kuroko, tapi… Tidak kuduga ini akan memakan waktu lama."

Dia merogoh kantongnya, menarik keluar _smartphone_ nya dan mencari kontak nomor sang kekasih. Nada panggil terdengar beberapa saat lalu kemudian hening. Telepon diputus.

"Sial, jangan kau putus telepon dariku! Ahomine!" Kagami berdecih, tahu bahwa Aomine marah padanya. "Jangan buat usahaku sia-sia." Kagami mencoba menelusuri arah panggil yang baru saja dihubungi pada _smartphone_ nya.

Matanya menangkap tapak sepatu dari tempatnya berdiri. Kagami mengerjap. Tapak sepatu olah raga. Tidak banyak orang yang berjanji untuk bertemu di sini, tempatnya jauh dari keramaian dan cukup jauh untuk menuju tempat festival tahun baru yang sedang berlangsung.

_Apa dia menunggu lama…_

Kagami melangkah perlahan, mengikuti arah yang kemungkinan menuju tempat Aomine berada.

* * *

Aomine mengambil minuman hangat yang baru dipesannya. Suasana kota mulai sepi. Orang-orang mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dia membayar minumannya, keluar dari kedai kecil dan berjalan menuju perbatasan jalan. Dia bersandar pada perbatasan kayu, menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dari dataran tinggi. Diteguknya minuman hangat itu sejenak. Dia kembali menghela nafas.

_'Apa yang harus kukata_ _ka_ _n padanya sekarang…'_ Dia merasakan getaran pada saku celana, mengeluarkan _smartphonenya_ , mengenali nomor yang menghubunginya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan permintaan maafmu." Aomine berdecih, mematikan teleponnya. Dia meneguk kembali minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Menghela nafas, Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya.

Derap langkah berlari terdengar mendekat. Mata birunya melirik sesosok pria jangkung berambut merah terengah-engah menghampirinya.

"Ahomine!"

Aomine berdecih.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar apa pun alasanmu, Kagami."

"Tunggu, aku ada alasan-"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun itu alasanmu!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan!" Kagami berteriak keras kepala.

Aomine menggertakkan gigi, dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah tahun ketiga kau mengingkari janjimu untuk datang tepat waktu. Aku tahu kau susah berubah. Kita sudahi saja. Kau tidak seperduli yang kukira."

"Hanya karena aku terlambat? Kau mau mengakhiri semuanya?"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tidak perduli apapun lagi, bukan? Ini sudah berganti tahun. Aku tahu mungkin ini hal sepele bagimu. Tapi bagiku, waktu kita tidak banyak lagi! Tahun ini kita akan ada ujian masuk, kita akan sulit bertemu. Kupikir kau akan mau menyediakan sedikit waktumu paling tidak di akhir menuju tahun baru ini."

"Untuk itu aku ingin memberitahukan alasannya!"

"Alasan bodoh apa lagi yang ingin kau berikan padaku? Aku tidak mau dengar kau lupa waktu karena basket. Kita sama-sama mencintai basket, aku tahu itu. Tapi-"

"Kue ini alasannya!"

Aomine melonjak ketika kotak yang dibawa Kagami disodorkan padanya. Dia diam, menatap kotak itu.

"Kau tahu aku bisa memasak, tapi kue memakan waktu lama. Ini… kusiapkan dengan ide yang diberikan Kuroko." Dia membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan isinya. Kue yang dibuatnya dipenuhi _icing_ berwarna-warni seperti kembang api. Di tengah kembang api itu ada sepasang figur yang dibentuk menyerupai Kagami dan Aomine. Keduanya tampak berpelukan. Bola basket ada di dekat kaki mereka.

"Ini… aku?" Aomine menatap wajah Kagami yang mengangguk serius.

Wajah Kagami memerah ketika mendapati kekasihnya menyeringai.

"Untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu membuat kue ini? Padahal kau bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamaku." Aomine mencolek _icing_ pada kue itu, menjilat manis _vanilla_. "Aku cemburu, Bakagami." Dia terkekeh.

"Ahomine! Aku tidak akan melupakan keinginanmu untuk menyudahi hubungan kita karena aku terlambat. Meskipun aku tahu… aku salah." Dia merenggut, menghindari tatapan Aomine. Pria itu mencolek _icing_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, hentikan perbuatanmu itu! Ta-" Kagami menahan nafas ketika Aomine memeperkan _icing_ pada pipinya. "Ahomine, apa-apaan kau?!" Kagami terkesiap ketika Aomine menarik wajahnya dengan paksa, menjilati _icing_ yang ditorehkan pada pipinya.

"Ap-" wajah Kagami memanas diikuti dengan warna merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kagami, mana yang harus kumakan dahulu? Kuenya atau dirimu? Dua-duanya manis." Aomine menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menatap lekat Kagami. Kekasihnya kehabisan kata-kata. Bibirnya dikecup pelan sebelum kedua lidah mereka bergulat merasakan manis vanilla dari lidah Aomine.

Kagami hanya berharap Aomine bisa menunggu sampai mereka mendapatkan penginapan terdekat. Dan sebelum kuenya habis dijadikan _facial cream_.

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pertama untuk tahun baru. Selamat tahun baru kepada para pembaca. –bows-


End file.
